What happens to Thunderclan when
by Agent 057
Summary: Odd things happen to Thunderclan in this hilarious parody of Warriors.
1. When Leafpaw finds a new herb

One normal Greenleaf day, everyone in Thunderclan were doing their normal average warriors things. Suddenly, Leafpaw burst into camp.

"HEY, CINDERPELT!" Leafpaw yelled with craziness in her eyes.

"What? What is it?" Cinderpelt exclaimed worrying something was wrong. Just then, Firestar padded out of his den.

"What's going on here? Is Shadowclan attacking?"

"I FOUND A NEW HERB!" Leafpaw screamed. All the Clan cats looked at her like she was crazy.

Which she was.

"That's it? That's all? You come bursting into camp, screaming your paws off, while we think it's an emergency JUST because you find a new herb?" Firestar scolded. "I'm ashamed of you. Go clean up Dappletail's moss and tend to her ticks."

"Wait Firestar, can Leafpaw at least tell us what the herb is, and then tend to Dappletail?" Cinderpelt mewed.

"Fine." He agreed. "Alright Leafpaw, tell us the herb."

Leafpaw pushed a pink bottle toward Cinderpelt.

"What the Starclan is THAT?" Cinderpelt exclaimed.

"It looks like a smoothly cut pink rock," A random Thunderclan cat meowed. "Is it?"

"Nope." Replied Leafpaw.

"It stinks of Twoleg. Is it a root of a new Twoleg plant?"

"Nope." She replied still.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" All the clan cats yelled at once.

Leafpaw flashed them a crazy smile.

"It's…PEPTO BISMAL!

"What? What the Starclan is Pepto Bismal?" Cinderpelt asked.

"ENOUGH!" said a voice from the sky.

All the Clan cats looked up to see a strange cat come down/

"OMGZ ITS TIGERSTAR!" Leafpaw exclaimed.

"Oh noz! Tigerstar came back from the dead!" A random Thunderclan cat screamed.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"THE END IS NEAR!"

"I LOVE YOU LEAFPAW!"

"THERE'S NO TOMORROW!"

Just then, Tigerstar ate them all.

*BUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPP*


	2. When Cloudtail smells catnip

Brightheart burst into camp, sobbing. "IT'S CLOUTAIL!" she screamed to the world. Firestar ran out of his den.

"What in the name of Starclan is going on here?" he meowed. Brightheart was still sobbing. She managed to pull herself together to tell the story.

"We were patrolling the edge of Twolegplace when Cloudtail smelled catnip. I told him to stay away from the Twoleg gardens, but he wouldn't listen. He was about to take a bite of it when a web-like square thing the Twolegs call a 'cage' closed him inside it. A Twoleg took him away in the cage and brought him in the Twoleg nest. I raced after him into the Twoleg nest to try to sa-"

She was interrupted by Firestar.

"You went in the Twoleg nest?"

Brightheart was angry. "Do you want to know what happened or what?"

"sorry…" Firestar said. "I'll shut up now."

"Thank you." Meowed Brightheart. "Any-hoo, I raced after him into the Twoleg nest to try to save him. The Twoleg took Cloudtail into a room. A moment later, I heard him yowl. Cloudtail and the Twoleg came out and then I rushed up to Cloudtail. I tried to speak to him, but then he said, 'BABY, WILL YOU TAKE ME BACK! THERE, I SAID IT, I SAID IT, I SAID IT. OOO-OOO-OOOO!' I asked him if he was ok then he said, 'woogoo something boo bloo BLAH!' Then he tried to attack me!" she paused to sniff.

"Last, he clawed at me and then the Twoleg said something, but I couln't translate it. So I asked a kittypet and she said it meant they would train him to rule the world!"

Firestar stared like she was crazy. "Really?"

Brightheart suddenly smiled. "NOPE! APRIL FOOLS!"


	3. WHen Redtail gives Tigerclaw ideas

Credit goes to a YouTube video I saw called "How Tigerclaw got his ideas."

"How could you, Tigerstar. You tried to kill Bluestar, you're trying to rule the forest…What drove you to be so evil?" Firestar demanded. Tigerstar smiled.

"You know Redtail, that old deputy of Bluestar's? You can give the thanks to him. You see, the day before the Riverclan battle…"

~Before the Riverclan battle many moons ago…~

"'I figured it out, Tigerclaw! I know what's up your sleeve!' yowled Redtail triumphantly. At that time I was thinking, '_what is he talking about?_' 'I know what you're trying to do!' he continued. 'You're going to kill me so _you _can become deputy! Then you're going to kill Bluestar! Then you'll try to take over the whole forest! And meet up with Bloodclan!' Obviously, I was just going to ask if I could borrow a chocolate bar. But I liked his idea a whole lot better. And that's what brought me to this point."

~back to reality before Lionclan battles Tigerclan~

"Oh. That makes sense." Firestar agreed. Scourge padded over to Tigerstar.

"But apparently Redtail forgot the part where I kill you." Scourge meowed.

"What?" Tigerstar mewed.

SLASH!

"You…killed him…" Firestar stared in disbelief. Scourge smiled a toothy grin. "I will rule you all now!" Just then Scourge was eaten by Tigerstar's spirit, then Scourge's spirit ate everyone.


	4. When Yellowfang gives Brindleface tips

Brindleface looked lovingly at her kits.

"Aw...they're so cute at this age..." Brindleface looked up to see Yellowfang padding up to her kits.

"Yeah, you're right. But then they grow up." Brindleface looked at Yellowfang with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean when they grow up? They will still be my kits no matter how old they or I am." Brindleface mewed.

"you do know what happens to them when they get older, right?" Yellowfang replied to her. Brindleface shook her head. Yellowfang continued.

"When they grow up, they don't appreciate you anymore, eat food before you, throw parties in the warriors den when they're apprentices, and experiment withcatnip!" Brindleface gasped at Yellowfang in horror. "REAALLLYYYY?" Brindleface said, half scared. "Nope! Only when you're the mother of Brokentail." Yellowfang padded away, laughing an evil laughter.


	5. When Bluestar comes back from the dead

**Credit goes to leafpool407. Thanks for the Idea! ~Fuzzystar of Thunderclan**

"Bluestar...why did you have to die?" Fireheart mourned for his leader by her grave. "What will I do without you?" Suddenly, Bluestar sprang up from her grave.  
"BECOME CLAN MEDICON CAT OV COURSE!" A crazed half dead Bluestar said. Fireheart jumped back in disbelief. His leader was alive?

"Medi_con _cat? What the Starclan is a medicon cat? And why would I become one, anyways?" Fireheart meowed, still not believing Bluestar was alive.

Or was she?

Bluestar started dancing around as if she had not heard him. "DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES? " she sang.

"What the Starclan is a waffle? And why are you singing?" Fireheart yelled. Bluestar started singing again. "DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?"

"WHAT THE STARCLAN ARE WAFFLES AND PANCAKES?" Fireheart was still saying. Bluestar still continued her singing fest. "DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?" At that point Fireheart was slowly backing away and then he pelted off. Bluestar still sang, "DO DO DO DO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL WAFFLES!" Then Bluestar fell over and DIED. The end!


	6. When Jayfeather finds a stick

**Credit goes to my best friend Hawksky (who I know in real life) for giving me the idea for this new parody. ;-)**

Everyone in Thunderclan was living their normal Thunderclan lives when suddenly Jayfeather yells, "THERE'S AN ADDER IN THE CAMP! EVERYBODY RUN!" everyone started running around, screaming their heads off.

"EVERYONE RUN AWAY!"

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"STARCLAN SAVE US"

"I LOVE YOU, LIONBLAZE!"

"SAVE OUR KITS!"

JUST THEN, Firestar padded out of his den. "What is going on here?" Jayfeather pelted up to Firestar.

"There's an adder in the camp!" Firestar looked confused. There were adders in the lake territory? "Where is it?"

"It's over there!" he yelled and pointed to a long slender object.

"That's not an adder, stupid. It's a stick!" Firestar scolded. Everyone stopped running and stared at Jayfeather. "Sorry…" he padded away. But just then, the stick started slithering. Then it creeped up behind a random Thunderclan cat and bursted open. A large cat came out.

"OMG ITS TIGERSTAR AGAIN!"

"WE ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO DIE NOW!"

"EVERYONE RUN AWAY!"

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"STARCLAN SAVE US"

"I LOVE YOU, LIONBLAZE!"

"SAVE OUR KITS!"

Just then, Tigerstar farted, an earthquake started, and everybody died.

"Excuse me." He meowed.

THE END


End file.
